Snowbert (Caitlin and Julian) Prompts
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: A collection of one-shots or prompts for Caitlin and Julian (Snowbert) from The Flash.
1. Arctic Apartment

_A collection of one-shot or prompts for my one of my new favorite ships, Caitlin and Julian (aka Snowbert) from The Flash. They are so cute together. :)  
_ _Some stories could be included in an overall series, but will be designated at the beginning of the story._

 **Prompt 1: Arctic Apartment**

 _Julian and Caitilin go back to Cait's apartment after their date. As soon as Julian walks into Caitlin's apartment, he's already freezing._

It was quite a brisk evening for the beginning of spring in Central City when Caitlin Snow and Julian Albert were walking back from their date. They had went to the Central City Museum to see the new exhibits and then afterwards, they grabbed a bite to eat at their favorite restaurant, Big Belly Burger.

This had been their fifth 'official' date, but both of them were just as shy as the other, so they were taking things slow, which was completely fine with Julian. He really liked Caitlin and he didn't want to risk messing things up by moving too fast.

After they were walking in silence for a couple minutes, Julian finally found the courage to grab Caitlin's hand. He always tried to be a gentleman, but sometimes his impulses got the better of him. Caitlin seemed fine with it though, because Julian noticed her blush after he reached for her hand. He then reminds himself that they have been on several dates, so there really is nothing to be nervous about. It felt nice to hold Caitlin's hand, her hand was slightly chillier than his, and while he attributed it to the chilly weather outside, she would probably argue its because of her "other half," Killer Frost. His hand is slightly sweaty and clammy from his nervousness, but Caitlin didn't seem to mind it.

They had been walking in silence for several minutes, both enjoying each other's company, but Caitlin was the one to break the silence first as they rounded the corner of the sidewalk getting closer to her apartment, "It's a beautiful night out."

Julian responded, slightly nervous, "Yes, it is quite nice. A little chilly though."

Caitlin smiling at Julian as they continued to hold hands and she began to sway them a little, "Is it? I hadn't noticed." She smirked at him before breaking out in laughter as he realized that she was joking about 'Killer Frost.'

Julian joined her in her light laughter as they reached the stairs of her apartment and stopped promptly in front of them.

Julian turned to look at Caitlin, unsure of what to say next, but Caitlin was the one who spoke first, "Did you want to come in for a little while?"

Julian, nervously brushing his hair back, "Yeah. That sounds fine to me. Lead the way." As he said the last words, he gestured towards the door and they both began walking up the stairs into her building. As soon as they entered the building, Julian was grateful that they still had the heat on, even though technically it was the beginning of spring, because he was kinda chilly from walking outside. But after a few moments, Julian was perfectly comfortable and began to relax.

This wasn't the first time that Julian had visited Caitlin's apartment. He had stopped by a couple times after they had a long day at Star Labs and he'd had a drink or two with her. But this was the first time after one of their 'dates' that she had invited him up, so that made him slightly more nervous than he already was.

When they reached her apartment, 3B, she reached into her purse, grabbed her keys and opened the door. As soon as she pushed the door in, Julian could feel a rush of cold air come across him from inside the apartment. They walked inside and he could feel that there was a vast difference between the temperature of the hallway and her apartment right away. He was already freezing and he had barely been in her apartment for five seconds.

Caitlin walked in and took off her jacket, placing it on the hook beside her door, along with her purse. She then turned to Julian, smiling, "Make yourself comfortable."

Julian smiled back and replied, "I'm alright, thank you." And he did not remove his coat because without it, he would probably be even more freezing than he already was right now. He went and sat down on her couch, waiting for her to join him. Caitlin walked in to the kitchen as she asked, "Would you like anything to drink? Some wine? A glass of water?"

Julian wiped his sweaty hands across the tops of his pant legs as he responded, "Water is fine, for now."

Caitlin smiling back at Julian, "Okay." She then opened her cabinet, grabbed two glasses and began filling them up with water from her the front of her fridge.

She was slightly nervous, because she really liked Julian and he always made her nervous. They had a lot in common, they were both scientists and they both had 'family issues.' And he understood her, a lot better than most people did, which made her like him even more. He knew what it was like to not be in control of his own actions, because he had been under Savitar's control as Dr. Alchemy. So he understood how she felt when 'Killer Frost' would take over.

As Caitlin finished filling up the glasses with water, she tried her best to calm her nerves while she walked over to the couch. She set the glasses down on a couple of coasters on her coffee table and says with a smile, "Here we are."

Caitlin then sits down on the couch next to Julian and relaxes into the back of the cushion. Julian turns and smiles back at her, "Fantastic."

Caitlin can't help but blush because she loves his accent. She finds it absolutely adorable, although she'd never admit that to him.

They sit in silence for a few moments on the couch before Caitlin decides to scooch over closer to Julian, practically cuddling. She then teases him, "You know, you can take your coat off, if you want."

Julian smirks back at her, still very cold and also slightly nervous, "I'm fine, thank you."

Caitlin is slightly taken aback because she thinks that his behavior has changed since they came back to her apartment. She starts wondering to herself whether it was too soon or whether she was being too forward. She starts to become even more nervous worrying that she did something wrong and moves slightly away from Julian on the couch.

Julian notices her move away and begins to worry that he has done something wrong. So, he asks her, "Is everything alright?"

Caitlin half-smiles back before responding, "Yeah. Are you okay? Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong?"

Julian smiles back at her, realizing his 'chilly' behavior might have been perceived the wrong way, so he decides to voice his 'complaint' to ease her mind. "I'm fine. But.. " He pauses, nervous to criticize her apartment, "Well, it's quite cold in here. I'm a little chilly is all."

Caitlin's face changes as she gets nervous again, "Oh, so that's what's bothering you?"

Julian nods his head as Caitlin continues, "I'm sorry. I've just... gotten so used to the cold, you know. Ever since..." She pauses because she's nervous to continue but he grabs her hand and reassures her, "It's alright, Cait. Go on."

She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Well, ever since my powers manifested a couple months ago, I've started to like the cold weather more. And lately, my body has even kind of 'craved' colder temperatures at night, especially when I sleep."

After she reveals her secret, Caitlin slightly turns away from Julian, blushing because she's both embarrased and slightly ashamed. But Julian instantly reassures her that it's alright.

He lightly puts his hand on her cheek and turns her face back towards him, looking straight into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. He caresses her face as he says in the most soothing voice, "Don't be afraid. It's quite alright. Besides, I shouldn't be that surprised, your name is literally Caitlin 'Snow'."

Both of them start laughing at his last comment, and the mood is instantly lightened. He then continues, smirking, "Besides, I'm used to the cold weather. I mean, I am from England, after all."

Caitlin begins to relax again as looks into Julian's mesmorizing blue eyes and thinks to herself, "See, he always knows just what to say."

They continue to look into each other's eyes, and Caitlin isn't sure who's the one who leans in first, but their lips meet for a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Julian pulls away looking at Caitlin to make sure that this was alright. She reassures him by kissing him back. She then places her hands behind his neck pulling him closer to her and begins running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He scoots closer to her on the couch as the kissing continues.

After what seems like several minutes, they pull away, both needing some air. Caitlin then looks into Julian's eyes, teasing him. "You know, there are other ways we could warm up." Her tone is flirty, but Julian can tell that there is still a hint of nervousness to her voice.

He looks back at her and kisses her again. He's still nervous too, but he smiles knowing where the night will take them...

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. This is my first attempt at writing a Snowbert scene. I'm hoping to write more and if anyone has any prompt suggestions, leave them in the reviews. :)**_


	2. Home

**Prompt 2: Home**

 _This takes place after the scene in episode 3x21. After their confrontation, Julian decides he needs to be alone and goes back to his apartment. He then hears a knock at the door, and it's not who he was expecting. It's Caitlin._

 _Caitlin's POV_

As Caitlin turned away from the team, she felt herself take over for a second. Not Killer Frost. But Caitlin Snow.

She had a pit growing in her stomach. How could she say those things to them, to _him_. They're her friends, her family. And she just dismissed them, acted like they mean nothing to her. Even though, she knows that deep down in heart, they mean everything to her.

She feels Killer Frost regain control as she heads down the elevator out of Star Labs, but she can't shake their encounter from her mind. It continues to linger in her brain for the rest of the night.

 _Julian's POV_

As he watched Caitlin enter the elevator and leave the room, he felt completely nauseous. How could she say those things to them. To _him_. So, he decides that he can't be around the rest of the team anymore. He wants to be alone. He needs to be alone. So he goes home, to his apartment.

Once he was home, he dropped his briefcase by his desk and collapsed on his couch. His heart ached. He still couldn't believe that she reacted like that. How she could dismiss their pleas for her to come home. How she acted like all the time she had spent with the team, with _him_ , meant nothing to her. These were her friends. Her family. And if they couldn't get her to come home, if _he_ couldn't convince her to come home, then maybe there wasn't any hope for her. He hated thinking that, because even though they didn't know each other that long, he could tell that she was someone who firmly believed in hope.

As he sat alone with his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door. He was almost certain it was Barry. Or Cisco. They were probably going to try and convince him that she didn't mean what she said. Reassure him that she wasn't completely gone, even though tonight it seemed like she was. That the Caitlin Snow that they knew, the one that he had fallen in love with, was gone.

He really wasn't in the mood for a pep talk so he ignored it, at first. However, after the knock persisted, something told him to answer it anyway. So he got up and walked over to the door. And we opened it up, he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw who was standing in front of him.

It was Caitlin. It took every ounce of his strength not to pull her close to him and never let her go. But he stopped, knowing that this wasn't Caitlin. It was Killer Frost.

But then he saw it. Her eyes. When he looked into them, he noticed that they weren't an icy blue. They were chocolate brown, the same eyes that melted his heart everytime he saw her at Star Labs.

Could this be Caitlin? _His Caitlin_?

As he looked at her, he wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't have to say anything because she was the first one to speak. She smiled at him, halfheartedly, "Hi, Julian."

He was apprehensive as he spoke, unsure of himself. His voice was breaking as he managed to ask, "Caitlin, is that really you?"

He was so afraid of her answer because he wasn't sure he could take anymore heartbreak for the night, but he had to know.

Caitlin smiled back at him again, this time it was brighter, "Yes, Julian. It's really me."

Julian could feel his heart skip a beat at the acknowledgment that this was _his_ Caitlin. Maybe there was hope after all. He gives her a sheepish grin as he asks her, "So... uh... what are you doing here?" He wipes his hands nervously on his pant legs, waiting for her answer.

Caitlin replies, "Can we talk?" As she speaks, there is a hint of nervousness to her voice as well, she's unsure of herself, especially after what happened earlier that night.

Julian barely thinks his response as he motions towards the interior of his apartment, "Of course. Please, come in."

As Caitlin walks in, she admires his apartment. This is the first time she's been here because anytime they've hung out after work, they went to her apartment. Since it's closer to Star Labs.

Julian closes the door behind her and he begins following her to the middle of the apartment. He simply states, "You can have a seat on the couch if you like." He pauses before adding, "And can I get you anything to drink?"

Caitlin smiles back at him, nervously, "Maybe just a glass of water."

Julian obliges, "Of course. I'll be right back with that." He's still completely nervous because he doesn't know what to think. "Why is she here? Is she here to apologize for what she said earlier?" As he grabs the glasses, he tries not to get his hopes up, in case the last part isn't what she's here.

He walks back over to the couch and sits down next to her, placing the glasses on the coffee table in front of them.

Before he's able to say anything else, she starts crying. He immediately moves closer to her, trying to comfort her and as he is doing so, he can hear that she's trying to say something "I'm so sorry," She starts.

He pulls her closer and lays her head on his shoulder, caressing the top of her head, whispering in her ear, "Shush... Cait... it's okay. I'm here."

He hears her say through sobs, "No, it's not okay. I hurt all of you with what I said before."

She pulls away looking deep into his eyes, trying to stop the tears, "I didn't mean it, what I said to you." She pauses, taking a breath, "I love you too, Julian. I'm so sorry I didn't say it before. But I do. I love you." She says the last part firmly, trying to convey that she truly means what she's saying to him.

He looks back at her, admiring how beautiful she is. He takes his hand and wipes the tears from her cheeks and rests his hand there, "It's quite alright. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Caitlin leans into his touch, how she's misses the feeling of his warm hands. She looks into his eyes, deciding to tease him with something she said once before to him, "You going soft on me, Julian?"

He smiles back at her, remembering their earlier conversation, after her surgery, and he repeats the same answer he gave back then, "Yes. Absolutely."

He leans in towards her, wanting to kiss her and she leans back as their lips meet. It's a tender and nervous kiss, just like their first.

She's the one who pulls away and she looks deep into his eyes as she repeats, "I love you, Julian Albert."

He smiles back, nervously, "And, I love you, Caitlin Snow."

They kiss again as he pulls her closer to him, not wanting to let her go again. She lays her head against his shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. She then whispers into his ear, "I'm home."

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. I always hated how that scene actually ended because I love Snowbert soo much, and I hated how Julian was hurt. :'( So I wrote this fix-it scene. Let me know if you have anymore prompt ideas for this adorable couple. And sorry this update took so long, I've been busy. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**_


End file.
